La chica de tus sueños
by Luntashi
Summary: Mi primer Song Fic!!^__^ espero que lo disfruten!^^...una noche me vino la inspiración xD...esta dedicado ha: Zelshamada, CieloCriss, Hikari, Lara, Cantnoy , Angel *Miaka y a Valeria-chan


La chica de tus sueños Caminaba por la calle un día   
  
Te vi. Y no supe que decir   
  
Tus ojos brillaban   
  
Tu sonrisa era agradable   
  
Cuando te vi., quería que fueras mío Me sonreíste, esa sonrisa encantadora que das. Me invitaste a comer un helado.yo estaba encantada claro.aparte de que me gustaba mucho el helado.me encantaba ya que me lo iba a comer contigo. La pasamos excelente.al menos yo si...y al menos eso me dijiste cuando caballerosamente me llevaste a mi casa.  
  
Quizá no tenga el pelo rubio que te guste   
  
O quizá no tenga los ojos del color del cielo   
  
Y no estoy segura si soy la chica de tus sueños   
  
Pero puedo demostrarte lo que significa el amor Me daba celos cuando hablas de ella.cuando la nombrabas.tus ojos se iluminaban.aunque esperaba que solo hubiera sido una ilusión .tal vez era egoísta.pero.yo te quería solo para mi.¿y quien no estando enamorado?   
  
Un día viniste y me hablaste   
  
Y dijiste que nosotros seríamos todo   
  
Estaba feliz, todo era tan bonito   
  
Pero luego supe que todo fue una mentira El día que tanto esperaba llegó me dijo que me quería más allá de todo.mis ojos se iluminaron.lo abracé como nunca había abrazado a nadie.todo se había vuelto perfecto.hasta que. un día me dijo que había confundido sus sentimientos.   
  
Quizá no tenga el pelo rubio que te guste   
  
O quizá no tenga los ojos del color del cielo   
  
Y no estoy segura si soy la chica de tus sueños   
  
Pero puedo demostrarte lo que significa el amor Me daba celos cuando hablabas de ella.cuando la nombrabas.tus ojos se iluminaban.aunque esperaba que solo hubiera sido una ilusión. esa pregunta invadía mi cabeza. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tenía yo?  
  
¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?   
  
Dijiste que lo seríamos todo   
  
Me enseñaste a llorar   
  
Cuando me dijiste que todo fue una mentira "confusión de tus sentimientos" medité por unos momentos esas palabras.estaba enojada.corrijo enojadísima. ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida y crédula! Me mirabas avergonzado.tus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y tus ojos que miraban el suelo estaban apenados.no.no debes avergonzarte.la que debería estar apenada soy yo.por hacerme ideas que jamás serían.y por forzarte a amarme.debí hacerle caso a mis "ilusiones".. Después de que te hayas marchado pidiendo disculpas de las cuales yo solo le hice caso a la primera...mis ojos no aguataron más.se desbordaron de lagrimas...Ese día lloré más que nadie.  
  
Quizá no tenga el pelo rubio que te guste   
  
O quizá no tenga los ojos del color del cielo   
  
Y no estoy segura si soy la chica de tus sueños Pero puedo demostrarte lo que significa el amor Me daba celos cuando hablabas de ella.cuando la nombrabas.tus ojos se iluminaban.aunque esperaba que solo hubiera sido una ilusión. esa pregunta que invadía mi cabeza se resolvió. ¿Qué tenia ella que no tenía yo?...pues.él corazón de mi querido Takeru ¿Fin? :.Notas de autora...: Mi primer son fic!! ^.^.bueno no es por ser "inmodesta" pero creo q' me quedó bien para ser el primero ^__^ La canción es de M2M, la versión original se llama "Girl in your Dreams", yo no hice la traducción...fue una pagina dedicada a Marriet y Marrie (que forman M2M ((--entienden el nombre del su grupo??: P) ¿Quienes serán esas personas?...Mm..pues voy a hacer algo tipo Kali.adivinen quien es y les hago un song fic de la pareja que quieran ^_^ Gracias por leer mi inspiración (que ha estado vacía xD) y espero q' me dejen Rewies T.T (y que concursen ^_~) me levantan los ánimos esos pequeños mensajes constructivos, felicitativos (eso lo inventé sho xD), o reclamativos. este don fic esta dedicado a unas personitas especiales ^_~: Zelshamada, CieloCriss, Hikari, Lara, Cantnoy , Angel *Miaka Valeria- chan(ella es la única que no esta en fanfiction :P) Ya sabemos que el chico es Takeru.para hacercelas más fácil ahí les dejo una pista: Quizá no tenga el pelo rubio que te guste/ O quizá no tenga los ojos del color del cielo Mucho.xD.piensen ^_~(a mi no me gusta esta pareja pero.no todo tiene que ser igual siempre ¿no? Bueno.fue mucha nota ¬¬. 


End file.
